Ni's story - life in the brotherhood
by Agent Dawn Grey
Summary: a new recruit in the brotherhood, how will her story go?
1. Chapter 1

The walls started collapsing around the small girl and her mother. "Mama, please mama, don't go, mama wait!MAMA! Ni woke up panting, that same memory haunted her every night had been ten years since the incident, that night, when she lost everything. Ni got up and started with her usual morning activities, she got dressed, rummaged for scraps outside the tip she called home, and tried not to think about, "the incident".She had never gone to school, she had only heard of it from the people that walked past, she used to imagine some fairyland place, where her parents would be, waiting for her. Ni would sit on her heap of old cushions telling herself "I'm useless, I'm a worthless freak, I don't even belong here!". She would cry and think to herself that she was alone in the world.

Ni picked up an old hairbrush from the gathering piles of rubbish and tied her ebony black hair into a messy ponytail, "*sigh* I can't do anything right". She walked back to her burrow and climbed in. Placing the hairbrush next to her, she curled up in a ball, afraid to sleep, to weary to walk any more, she hadn't had a full sandwich in two days. "I wonder what it's like in the afterlife", she thought to herself, countless times she had considered suicide, but could never gather the courage to do it. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from outside,Ni screamed in terror "NOOOOO!MAKE IT STOP!". "WHO'S THERE", a gruff voice called, "YOU BETTER NOT BE THEIVES!", a looming shadow hovered over her burrow, then, slowly, it disappeared. Ni quivered in fear as the shadow moved on, she thought to herself, "I wonder what it would be like if it had never happened... would my life be any different...would I still have a family?". Hours later she was in her burrow, contemplating whether it was safe too leave when she heard a voice, "hello?, is someone there?, I need to talk to you", Ni slowly and cautiously climbed out and poked her head around a large pile of rubbish, "yes, what is it?", she muttered feebly. The woman told her, "I am the leader of a group of "gifted" teens, we have learnt that you also posses your own "gift", we have come to offer you a place at the boarding school I run". Ni stated, "you must have the wrong person, I'm not gifted". The woman said, "well then can you tell me where I can find Ni bukkhon?", Ni whispered, "how do you know my name?". She observed the people in front of her, the woman had black hair tied back in a bun and wore a neat, grey suit, a second person, a boy sat in the Jeep parked behind the woman, he wore a brown jacket over his black t-shirt. The woman said, "come with us, I'll explain on the way". Ni shyly walked over to them, "ok", she whispered and climbed into the car.

Hi all! thanks for reading the first part of my story! special thanks to my friend Ella for helping me out. please review, this is my first story and I want it to be the best possible! so...yeah...Thanks! XD - The crazy pyromaniac is a mutant!


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY GOD, when I saw the review I practically died! Thanks to everyone who reads this, I'm grateful for your support. So yeah...Enjoy!

*in the brotherhood of bayville boarding house...*

Ni hid behind the woman that called herself Mystique. Standing in front of them where 4 teenage boys, they each introduced themselves in turn. "Hi, I'm Lance", the boy that had come to the junkyard with Mystique said confidently, "I'm Pietro, and you will never be faster than me!", babbled the white haired one, "this is Todd, and Blob". "Hi, I'm Ni, do you all have a curse to...?", Ni muttered nervously. "I wouldn't call it a curse, its more of a power", said Pietro quickly. "yeah, so what's yours then Ni?", Lance questioned, "Mine's this". The ground shook violently under there feet. "NOOOOO!", Ni screamed in terror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", she began pounding the ground, smashing holes into planks, she punched a nearby wall and the house began to collapse. "EVERYONE OUT!", Mystique yelled franticly as they all streamed for the door, Ni tore at every thing near her, screaming in fear, the house crumbled down on top of her. Ni lifted the bricks of herself, panting, "I told you I wasn't worth it, I'm useless", she muttered as she emerged, unharmed. Everyone except Mystique stared at her with alarmed expressions on there faces, "whoa bro, that was cool!", Todd said excitedly, "your even tougher than Blob!". Ni cowered, "I shouldn't be here, the last time I was in a house...". "Do not worry, your powers will be greatly appreciated here, just like everyone else's", Mystique said calmly. Pietro simply stared in awe, "that was pretty cool, apart from the whole house being destroyed", Lance said. "now it's time to test our new recruits capability, I have organised a test run against the x-men tonight", Mystique said, an evil grin on her face.

*Later that night*

"x-men! We have an emergency, the brotherhood with an unknown energy signature are approaching, it looks like the juggernaut's!", a voice crackled over the speakers all through the mansion. The x-men ran outside, but the Juggernaut was not there, just the brotherhood and a thin, Asian girl. "get ready to rock!", Lance yelled, he stomped and the ground shook violently, "NOOOO!", Ni screamed as she started smashing everything around her. The other members of the brotherhood stepped backwards as Lance continued to make the ground shake, Ni collapsed on the ground, and when she got back up, she no longer looked scared. "THEY'LL PAY!", she screamed, anger in her eyes, she charged towards the x-men. "STOP HER", wolverine yelled, a blast of red light energy hit Ni in the chest, but Ni was unfazed. Ni threw Cyclops aside as she hit the group, she punched Kurt, sending him flying and knocking him unconscious as he hit the wall. Wolverine was thrown straight through the wall of the Xavier institute, Ni tried to grab kitty, but passed right through her. Ni continued on her rampage throwing Jean into the fence, she then continued to grab at kitty until eventually kitty was to exhausted to use her powers. Ni lifted her of the ground throwing her at a statue which shattered on impact . She destroyed everything in her path until rogue crept up behind her, jumping on her shoulders and grabbing her cheek. "Time for you to catch some z's!", rogue said as Ni collapsed. Rogue then proceeded to fall down in pain as memories flooded into her head, "AHH!, MAKE IT STOP!", she screamed. "What kind of memories does she have!?", Pietro said as Rogue was slowly drained of energy from trying to contain the emotions of anger, hate and guilt that came with Ni's memories. Rogue collapsed unconscious, the brotherhood picked up Ni and dragged her back to lances jeep.

Hi all! Thanks again for reading this! If you have any suggestions please review! I have created a poll to see if I should tell you one more fact about her past in every chapter, so please do the poll! Once again, thanks! And...yeah...keep reading!-the crazy mutant is a pyromaniac!


	3. Chapter 3

When Ni woke up she was screaming, "where am I! What happened!", she shrieked at mistique."don't worry, your safe now", mystique reply'd. Ni looked around, she was in lance's jeep, parked outside the crumbled remains of the brotherhood house. Lance opened the door for her and she stumbled out, sobbing," why does this curse always lead to destruction!".

Rouge looked up at Scott, sobbing," who was that girl?". "That was a girl called Ni Bukahanthi, she has been homeless since her powers fully manifested at the age of 6, when a shock earthquake killed her family, she was found standing in the rubble", the professor said sadly as he entered the room." There was no earthquake though", rouge said," her memories...they were so full of grief...I don't know how she can stand it".

"Don't worry, your talent will be greatly appreciated here", mystique said calmly. "But, the people...I hurt them...I'm not meant to hurt people...", Ni said looking confused. " are you kidding? Beat those people up to your hearts content!", Pietro said hurriedly. "Who are those people?" Ni asked. "They are a group of people who say that because we are more powerfull than others we should hide it, but I say why wait for them to find out", Mystique reply'd.

"What do you mean rouge?", the professor asked."her mother turned away from her, she found out of Ni's powers and abandoned her, she got upset, the house collapsed", rouge began to sob again. "Its okay rouge, you don't have to continue", the professor told her understandingly.

Sorry I havn't updated my computer broke and I couldn't find a way to update until now, once again, sorry, and thank you if you forgive me and keep reading! - the crazy pyromaniac is a mutant


	4. Chapter 4

*later*

Ni quivered in fear as she hid among the rubble."Ni!, come on out!"lance shouted across the area," there's no reason to hide!". Ni's eyes flashed red and she rose out of the rubble," destroy them, destroy the ones who would leave you!" She shouted in a low rumbling voice. She charged at Lance and threw him across the clearing. "They are the ones who would trick you into trust!, you must never be fooled again!", she screamed, clutching her skull. Ni collapsed screaming," GET OUT OF MY HEAD!""you will obey me!""NOOOOO!", she screamed, switching between voices. "Why did you make me harm them?", she panted, sobbing," I can't do this, I..., I'm not worth your effort". Lance shuddered as he stood up "what was that..that thing?!", he said, voice shaking," your right, you aren't worth our effort", he glowered. "LANCE!", mistique shouted," don't worry Ni, you just have to learn how to use that power to your advantage"." No", Ni said sternly," I have not spent the last 9 years of my life hiding, controlling... Her for you to tell me to use her!".

"But her mother's not dead" rogue said," her...spirit...its like yours, and Jean's... Her mother lives in Ni's mind!".

Hahaha, cliffhanger, now you have no choice but to read the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one! - the crazy pyromaniac is a mutant!


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT!?", Mistique yelled," how dare you disobey me, after I took you in, gave you a home! Get out of my sight". "Gladly", Ni stated and left. Ni wandered the streets, occasionally stopping outside a bakery or grocery store. "Hello Ni, what are you doing here?", proffesor Xavier asked. "None of your business.", Ni remarked," after all, I do live here". "Well if you ever need help, all you have to do is ask", the proffesor replied. Ni watched him wheel of down the street, she considered the offer, then ran after him," Wait!", she shouted, "I reconsider!". "Yes?", the proffesor said questioningly. "will you take me?", Ni asked.


	6. The End

Hi guys! Hope you liked the story! I'm sorry it was so short but stay tuned for book 2 , Ni and the x-men!- The crazy pyromaniac is a mutant!


End file.
